tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Alpha Trion
"Where there is life, there is hope." ALPHA TRION is the wisdom of Cybertron made flesh. He is the possessor of ancient knowledge and near limitless compassion. His data storage capacity is gargantuan, and he is extraordinarily gifted. His intelligence and engineering skills are without equal. Alpha Trion possesses information and insight expected from a being of his age and experience. Alpha Trion is at heart a very pragmatic and duty-bound individual. His computational matrix is that of a first-generation Cybertronian; his thought processes are more intricate than most Autobots that are currently active. His time merged with Vector Sigma greatly increased his understanding of Cybertronian history; however, since his separation from that supercomputer, he has been more aloof and cold than he was known previously. This, combined with his slightly know-it-all attitude, occasionally hurts his credibility. His altmode is unknown to anyone besides his protege Dust Devil; it's been so long since anyone has seen him transform that some wonder if he is still even capable. He tends to offer his advice and guidance whether or not it is wanted or appreciated. History Canonical/Pre-MUX/Theme History: Alpha Trion, as young freedom fighter A3, helped lead the fight that freed the Autobots from enslavement at the hands of the Quintessons. Later, he rebuilt the damaged Orion Pax into the Autobot Leader Optimus Prime. Later still, the Decepticons attacked Alpha Trion's workshop in search of the Key to Vector Sigma. Successfully obtaining it, Megatron used Vector Sigma to give life to his Stunticons as Trion led the Autobots into the depths of Cybertron. At Prime's suggestion, several Cybertronian shuttle craft were rebuilt to resemble Earth jets, to be used as a new team combat the Stunticons. But without the key, Vector Sigma could not be activated, and so Alpha Trion, as the only being possessing the same computation Matrix as Vector Sigma, sacrificed himself to merged with Vector Sigma and give life to these jets - the Aerialbots. 'MUX History:' Sometime in an alternate future, a group of Autobots built a new body for Alpha Trion, and convinced Vector Sigma to seperate out Alpha Trion's consciousness once more and place it in the new body, originally called Vector Sigma. These Autobots had hoped Vector Trion could help them save Cybertron from an awful fate, but even Vector Trion's fabled wisdom wasn't up to the task. Unable to avert the disaster, Vector Trion travelled back in time to the current time of the MUX, retaking the name Alpha Trion, in an attempt to avert the disaster. However, the time-travel negatively affected his databanks, giving him only vague knowledge of what the coming disaster is... In 2011, Alpha Trion was attacked in Autobot City by a double of him, untimately determined to be his counterpart from the Shattered Glass universe, He began studying the rifts to that universe, anxious to find a way to close them before permanent damage is done to the spacetime surrounding Earth. Traveling to the Temple of Knowledge on Cybertron, he found it ransacked, and the Underbase plundered and stolen. Fearing his nemesis was behind the act, Trion made contact with the Cyclonus from the other side of the rift, hoping the good Decepticons there would help him stop the Old One's destruction. However, he soon realized Cyclonus himself was compromised by the Old One. He turned to Professor Razorclaw and Lt. Commander Starscream for help, only to get Starscream arrested for treason. Taking the matter into his own hands, Trion prepared to seek out the Old One himself. When Mal used the V'Ger's space-folding drive to teleport past the Plait Expanse into orbit around Cybertron, and attacked the Weatherbots outside the Temple of Knowledge, Alpha Trion joined Dust Devil, Professor Razorclaw, and the Weatherbots in fighting them off. Mal's crew defeated, Mal was forced to retreat into the mountains, leaving his ship in the hands of the Autobots. Months later Alpha Trion, with the assistance of Dust Devil, infiltrated Skymount to rescue the rebel Starscream from Cyclonus's clutches. On the way there Alpha Trion transformed for the first time in recorded memory, shocking Dust Devil quite a bit. After rescuing Starscream, Trion and Dust Devil brought Starscream and the incidentally-captured Bug Bite back to the Temple of Knowledge, from where Trion planned his final assault against the Old One. Using information from Doctor Razorclaw, Trion directed the V'ger towards the Old One's last known whereabouts. However, the semi-sentient V'ger fought the Autobots' controls and crashed in Kaon. Undaunted, Alpha Trion and Dust Devil left the ship, setting off after the Old One on foot. Tracking his path, they found the Old One at last, who claimed to be waiting for them. After the Old One critically injured Dust Devil and escaped, Krunix interrogated Dust Devil while Alpha Trion went for help. Returning with Typhoon, Alpha Trion got Dust Devil back to the V'ger and saved his life, repairing him with what parts Blizzard could fashion aboard the Junkion ship. Trion ordered Dust Devil to remain in sickbay until he was fully recovered, which meant of course Dust Devil tried to escape as soon as possible. Longsight, who was in the V'ger's brig when it crashed in Kaon, had escaped into the walls of the ship. Longsight lay low until Dust Devil also tried to escape into the ship's infrastructure, at which time Longsight pounced, attempting to capture and eat Dust Devil. It took the combined efforts of Alpha Trion, Dust Devil, and Typhoon to drive Longsight from the ship; Longsight and Typhoon both had half their faces melted off in the process. Alpha Trion has since repaired Dust Devil AGAIN and has resumed plans to capture the Old One. In March of 2012, Alpha Trion successfully tracked the Old One to his back, where the evil sage was waiting. Backed up by his henchman Blitzkrieg, the Old One attacked Alpha Trion with his Terminus Blade, critically injuring him before being driven back by Dust Devil and Firestar. Face shattered by Dust Devil's Ebon Blade, the Old One retreated with Blitzkrieg's aid, leaving the Terminus Blade behind. When Alpha Trion and Dust Devil ventured to the Chamber of Omega Terminus to seek aid against the Old One, they were attacked by the re-animated corpses of Cliffjumper and Drench. OOC Notes Logs /Posts 2007 * July 22 - Alpha Trion Runs into Dust Devil * July 23 - An Illuminating Examination: Alpha Trion examines Dust Devil, and finds out more about Luminous and her activities on Earth. * October 15 - Blaster Returns to Autobot City * October 16 - The Key Returned 2008 * December 1 - A Holiday for Autobot City 2009 * March 24 - Niagra Energy Raid, Snoop's POV - Warpo is attacking the Niagra Falls power station. Snoop goes to investigate. * March 24 - Browning v. Snoop - The faceoff of the century! Violence! Mayhem! Or, just looking at pretty water... * May 28 - What's Snoop chewing on this time? * October 03 - Family Matters - Alpha Trion returns to Earth once again, and discusses with Tyson his near-familial relationship with Dust Devil * October 15 - Origins: Alpha Trion calls Dust Devil a tool. * October 21 - The Offer - Alpha Trion and Dust Devil discuss Cuffs' offer to teach Dust Devil how to gain the respect of his fellow Autobots 2010 * February 3 - "Rift in Spacetime" - Alpha Trion advises Optimus Prime about the new spacetime portal. * October 2 - "Southwest Portal" - Alpha Trion reports from the Southwest Portal 2012 * September 11 - "Report from SG-Cybertron" - Alpha Trion reports on the situation in Shattered Glass Cybertron. Category:2007 Category:2008 Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:2012 Players As a TP-Only character, Alpha Trion is usually played by the MUX TPHead, BZero. ---- Category:Autobots Category:Autobot Medical Category:Characters Category:Cybertron Category:FCs Category:TP-Only Category:Transformers